


The past is everything we were, It doesn't make us who we are

by AngryHades



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryHades/pseuds/AngryHades
Summary: After 6 years Alai finally gets reunited with the whole gang.This time it's her turn to help the others settled in.





	1. Chapter 1

**1\. 6 years after.**

 

 

*6 Years After*

 

So much had happened since the day she woke up in an hospital bed.

 

For starters she got a job as a pediatrician in the local hospital.

 

Worked for free at the orphanages in her free days.

 

And lastly but not less important she adopted a child from one of the orphanages she worked for.

 

Her and little René met–4 years after her return–when the Mother Superior that was running the orphanage brought him for her to visit.

Little René was just one year old and found abandoned near a dumpster, when one of the sister found him it was a cold winter day.

They called on her as soon as they got him inside the four walls of the orphanage.

 

She fell in love with him instantly, not like she did with every kid that she visited, the two of them somehow clicked, and after getting checked by the local authorities she applied for adoption and got him just a few months after.

 

The name René was not her idea, the little one was found with a onesie with that name stitched in it.

 

She had the opportunity to change his name since he was still too young to remember but decided against it.

 

She sure liked the name but most of all it reminded her of _him_.

 

It doesn't go a day in which she doesn't think, even briefly, of Aramis and her friends: If they missed her. If finally D’Artagnan and Constance got married. And most of all if her beloved Aramis found another girl, perhaps a wife to stand by his side, the same place she had for so many months.

 

She still had his necklace with her, but didn't actually wear it anymore, she let René–who was now 3– wear it, it somehow felt only right that her son got something from another René and it would have hurt less if Alai let him wear it instead of twirling it around her neck like a lovesick idiot.

\-----------

It was a sunny Sunday morning, little René didn't have to go to preschool and Alai decided to bring him to the local park for a nice walk and maybe getting ice cream along the road.

 

René was excited to say the least, boasting to every single person he found in the complex she was living in that 'her mommy was taking him on an adventure’.

 

Her neighbors loved her son, especially the old ladies, they treated him like a grandson always gifting him with some kind of candy that poor little René could barely chew.

But being the little gentleman his mum taught him to be he always took whatever they gave him with a big toothy grin and a thanks, making the old ladies melt in adoration.

It made her really proud to know that her son behaved so good and the fact that he was so loved amongst everyone was the confirmation she needed to know that she was bringing up that child in the best way possible.

 

She was pulled from her thoughts when a little hand tugged on her sleeve, looking down she saw two big green eyes staring pleadingly at her.

 

“What is wrong _Mounsier_?” She asked smiling down at him.

 

“Mama can we go get the ice cream first?” He said in the sweetest way possible, curly brown hair falling on his face.

 

“But I thought you wanted to feed the ducks first…” she said brushing his hair off his face.

 

“I want to…But I want ice cream first” he said getting a look from his mother and then adding quietly a “please” to please his mother who smiled back at him, picking him up and bringing him to the ice cream shop near the park.

 

“Oh God René” she said watching her son smear chocolate ice cream on his face.

 

“The ice cream is sooo good mummy” he said wide eyed, the sugar already getting to his head.

 

“I can see that by the beard on your face” she said grabbing a napkin to clean him up only to get her hand slapped away by him.

 

“No mummy. I a musketeer, real musketeers have beards don’t they?” He said a little uncertain.

 

“Yes love. They do have beards however I told you about the great D’Artagnan and did he have a beard like the rest?” She asked watching her son think for a good answer to give, the ice cream totally forgotten was dripping on the floor.

 

“No he does not have a beard, but the fearless Aramis does mama. And I wanna be like him and save you from the bad guys” he said, bless him trying to sound intimidating to the possible threats that could harm his mother.

 

“My _fearless musketeer_ I thank you for your vow of protection but must I remind _his majesty_ that he will scare off all the ducks with that _evil_ beard and not one of them will come closer to the bread _his grace_ is going to throw at them” she said trying her best to not laugh at the faces her son was making, first proud then worried and resigned, at last, to the idea of cleaning the chocolate  beard off his face.

 

“Only this once _lady mama_ ” he said letting her hands clean his face at last.

 

“Now that my _fearless musketeer_ is done eating his _royal_ ice cream would he do me the honor of accompanying me to the lake and feed the ducks?” She asked still playing along for her child amusement and bowing like she did all those years ago to the royals.

 

“DUCKS!” He only shouted before running off to the edge of the fence that divided the lake from the shore.

 

“Don’t run off little man, wait for your mama!” She shouted back at him but laughing at his excitement.

\---------------

“What do you wanna do now that you fed the ducks?” She asked to René who was sitting in her lap.

 

“Tell me a story mama about your adventures with the musketeers!!” He said clapping in excitement.

 

“Again? But I told you everything” she said immediately regretting it when she saw the look René was giving her.

“Fine. What story do you want to hear?”

 

“The one when you met them” he said getting comfortable in her mother's embrace.

 

“Well… I was walking in the woods one day and fell”

 

“You’re so clumsy mummy” he said giggling

 

“Thank you baby. Anyway when I got back up I realised I wasn't home anymore. You see at first I thought I only got lost so I started searching for a way back and stumbled upon this four big guys, all wearing hats, dressed in leather from head to toe with weapons” she got interrupted again by René who was pointing to her left.

 

“Like those guys back there mama, look! They all wear the silly costumes you always told me about”

 

“René what are you talking–” she said turning to look where her son was pointing, losing her ability to speak she watched as four very familiar men and an equally familiar woman were walking looking lost and distressed.

 

“Baby are you seeing what I’m seeing?” She asked her son not trusting her sight at the moment, she must be imagining things right? _They_ couldn't possibly be here…

 

“I see a woman with a funny dress and–” he stopped for a few seconds realising who those four men were supposed to be, “MUSKETEERS!!” He shouted getting excited making her mum shush him immediately not before the four men heard his shout and turned to see who was calling for them.

 

Alai’s heart stopped for a whole moment.

 

Five sets of eyes turned to look at her first puzzled, probably by the shout, then filled with happiness upon recognising who she was.

 

It was in this moment that she got up with René firmly on her hip and got closer to the group who was looking shocked at her son.

 

“Alai is that you?” Asked Constance already teary eyed.

 

“Oh. My. GOD” she just said equally emotional and threw herself at Constance squashing poor René in the process.

 

“Mama. Can't. Breath” he said pushing against his mother to be released.

 

That seemed to break the spell for both girls who looked at him apologetically.

 

“Forgive me _Mon Petit_. Mama got carried away.” She said kissing his forehead, feeling eyes watching her every move.

 

“So… _Mama_ eh” said smiling Porthos at the little boy who suddenly got shy and had hidden his face in his mum shoulder.

 

“Porthos my brother, it’s so good to see you” she said going to hug him this time mindful of the child in her arms.

 

“Porthos?” Said René suddenly interested looking at the man in question.

 

“Yes baby. Do you remember the stories I told you? Well this are all mama’s friends. Constance” she said pointing to the girl who waved back at the boy smiling.

 

“And let’s see if you’ve been paying attention. You already know Porthos, but who are the others?” She said smiling at the raised eyebrows she got.

 

“Uhm… that man there with no beard who is he baby?” She asked setting him down to go and hug the man she had just pointed.

 

“D'Artagnan?” He asked unsure

 

“That's right little man. I’m D’Artagnan, I trust your mother has only said good things about me?” He said kneeling to his level smiling, making René smile proudly in return and nod at him.

 

“Good. Now more difficult. Who’s this grumpy man?” She asked coming closer to Athos to hug him too.

 

“Athos?” He said a bit unsure but nodding when said man bowed his head slightly in confirmation.

 

“Which means that this man here is…” she said coming closer to Aramis, their eyes meeting after years, and hugged him too.

 

They broke the hug only when little René let out a surprised sigh.

 

“Mama is that…” he said, eyes getting wide with excitement when his mom nodded.

 

“ARAMIS!” he said flinging himself at Aramis’ legs.

 

That got everyone laughing even Aramis who bent down to pick up the boy.

 

“You’re a smart one, aren't you?” He said ruffling his hair.

 

“I see you know all of our names but we still have yet to know yours” he said making the boy blush.

 

“My name is René” he said giving Aramis a strange look when everyone including his mom froze in place.

 

“What did I do wrong?” He said getting scared.

 

“Absolutely nothing _Mon Amour_ , don’t worry everything's alright” said Alai picking the boy from Aramis to hug him.

 

“What do you say if we go back home with all of them so mummy can talk with them and you can nap?” She said looking at her five friends knowing that they had a lot to catch up on.

 

“But I’m not ti-tired mama. I wanna hear more stories” he said yawning.

 

“Sure you're not tired love. When we get back we’ll see about the stories. Maybe one of them can tell you a story. Only if you’ll be a good boy and take a nap though” she said looking down at the boy.

 

“I swear it on my honor mama” he said putting an hand on her mum’s face making everyone, including Aramis, laugh at his funny behavior.

 

“It’s settled then. I’ll bring you home with me, I feel we’ll be talking a lot. We have to be quick people are starting to stare” she said glancing around.

 

“But…” tried saying Aramis shutting up immediately at the look she gave him.

 

“Later. I will explain everything later, for now follow me” she said making Porthos snort in amusement.

 

“Lord. I have missed this so much”

 

“Missed what?”

 

“You. Shutting him up” he said earning a shove from Constance and a smirk from Alai.

 

“Well I guess everyone has his talents.” She said winking at him.

 

“Follow me _gentlemen_ and _lady_ , to the crazy house we go” she said before turning around to lead them through the busy streets of Paris.

  


\------------------

“Welcome to my _humble castle_ my friends!” She said gesturing wildly around her apartment when they had finally got home.

 

“Wow… This is awesome. You do have to explain how all of this things work 'cause for me it's just like magic” said D'Artagnan looking fascinated by the technology and lights that were in her house.

 

“I will teach you everything once I put this little man to bed. He’s asleep isn’t he?” She asked to whoever was behind her getting confirmation by Aramis whose eyes never left the child.

 

“Good. Sit over there, I’ll be with you shortly” she said pointing to the sofà, before disappearing into her son’s room.

\---------------

“Before we get started I need you to hand over all of your weapons, for security reasons” she said coming with a big box in her hands.

 

“ Do we really have to?” Said annoyed Athos.

 

“Unless you want a 3 years old toddler to play with them, then yes you have to.” She said opening the box and waiting for her friends to hand over their weapons.

 

The first to come forth was Constance, putting her dagger in the box, then came D’Artagnan, Aramis, Porthos and lastly Athos.

 

“You have put everything in there?” She said looking pointedly at Athos

 

“Yes, of course”

 

“Give me the pistol you have in your boot Athos, I’m not stupid I know your tricks” she said extending her hand waiting for him to give her the pistol.

 

“But what if anything happens and we need protection?” He said taking the pistol but not giving it to her yet.

 

“Well, I can assure you that nothing will happen today 'cause we’re well protected and even if anything happens, that thing is ancient in comparison to the modern pistols and you’ll be shot dead over five times before you even get a chance to put the bullet in” she said taking the pistol from his grasp and closing the box that was going to be hidden away from René curious hands.

 

“Now that everything is cleared up we can start with the questions. One at a time” she said sitting and looking at each one of them.

 

“Where is your husband, René's father?” Asked Constance first.

 

“I do not have a husband. And about René's father I don’t know where he is” she said smiling at the confused face she was given.

 

“What do you do now?” Asked instead Athos trying to change the subject.

 

“I work at the local hospital, I am a pediatrician meaning that I treat children from the day they’re born till approximately 15 years old. And in my spare time I go and volunteer at the local orphanages, that’s where I met René two and a half years ago” she said smiling softly at the memory.

 

“Tell us more about your relationship with René then, I can see you both share an incredible bond” said Porthos taking her hand, he was the closest to her.

 

“René and I meet almost 3 years ago. A group of nuns f-found” she said stifling a sob, the story of her son still a delicate matter to her.

 

“You don't have to–” said Porthos squeezing her hand.

 

“No. I want to.” She said clearing her throat before continuing the story “ A group of nuns found him near a dumpster with nothing to cover himself with only the onesie that had his name stitched in it” she said teary eyed.

 

“He was left there to…” said Constance unable to continue the phrase.

 

“We don't know for sure if that was the intent but that hardly matters now. Anyway, when they got him to the orphanage they called me to check on his health and I fell in love with him instantly. I applied for adoption and got him two months after” she said smiling at her friends.

 

“Wow, this is amazing. You are amazing” said Aramis extending an arm to touch her shoulder.

 

“Thank you” she said smiling gratefully at him.

 

“Plus he loves you all. I have told him all about our adventures back in your time and he wanted to be like you all one day, well more like Aramis if I have to be honest”

 

“Me?” He said confused.

 

“I don’t know why but he fell in love with you. You’re like his hero or something. As soon as I told him about your necklace he wanted to wear it, and now he’s the one who has it. Hope you don’t mind but i thought it was fitting that a René got to wear a gift from another René”

 

“Absolutely not! I am honoured to be of some importance in his life, at least someone will look up to me” he said with an hint of sadness.

 

“What about your mum? how is she?” asked D’Artagnan not noticing the hurt that flashed Alai’s face.

 

“She...Uhm... Died last year “

 

“Oh I’m so sorry” he said looking sympathetically at her.

 

“No don’t worry, she was sick and died peacefully. Now she’s with my dad”.

 

“But enough of me already! Tell me more about yourselves, what happened once I got back?” She asked trying to change subject, she didn’t really want to cry in front of them.

 

“Well…” said Constance smiling big and showing her the wedding ring.

 

“OH. MY. GOD! Girl I told you that everything would have been fine between the two of you, I would have loved to be there” she said taking her hand to get a better look at the ring.

 

“I became General” said Porthos proudly.

 

“I knew that too, man I’m so happy for you _General Du Vallon_ ” she said winking at him.

 

“I became a monk for four years and then got back with the musketeers” said Aramis looking down.

 

“That didn’t work out fine for you did it? How about your position as prime minister?” She asked getting a shocked look from him.

 

“How?”

 

“Do you really have to ask why I know this things?” she said raising an eyebrow at him

 

“Well I only stayed in the position for 6 months before going back to the front with the others. I couldn’t stay in the palace knowing that my friends were risking their lives and I wasn’t there to guard their backs”

 

“And how are things with the Queen and little Louie?”

 

“Are you sure you want to know?” he asked unsure.

 

“Seriously Aramis it’s been 6 years I’m over it already”

 

“What we had ended the second you vanished. I couldn’t bare to look at her knowing that I had caused you pain”

 

“And you Athos?” she said refusing to go down that path again with Aramis.

 

“Nothing much, I became Captain” he said sounding bored but with a glint in his eyes.

 

“I am so happy to have you all here with me again. I missed you so much during the years” said Alai exchanging glances with anyone.

 

“We missed you too. We searched for months trying to find you, we thought you dead” said D’Artagnan.

 

“I’m sorry.” she said pain lacing her words

 

“But let us not be sad. I’m sure you have questions on how things around here works right?” She said slapping her legs and standing up.

 

“If you follow me I will show you something that I’m sure you will love” she said smiling and leading the five of them inside the bathroom.

“In this bath you have running water, so no more buckets and cold water. You can also choose to bathe in cold or hot water” she demonstrated it by opening the tap and letting them feel the change in temperature.

 

“AND” she said going near the toilette, “ No more chamber pots, we have inside plumbing meaning that you flush the toilet touching this button and everything goes away” she said demonstrating that too much to her friends surprise.

 

“I am already loving this” said Porthos sounding amused.

 

“I knew you would. Almost cried when I came back to a normal bathroom” she said laughing and leading them to the kitchen this time.

 

“This is the fridge and freezer” she said pointing.

 

“You use this to keep your food fresh, so it won’t go bad. And the freezer is used to freeze food to keep it fresh for as long as possible”

 

“If I only had that back at the garrison, I would have saved so much food instead of throwing it away” said Constance looking at the fridge with longing.

 

“Well now you have one to use at your pleasures “.

 

“Next we have one of my favourites” she said turning to smile at them.

 

“Which is?” said Athos raising an eyebrow, so far he was impressed by anything she showed them.

 

“First of all the electricity. No more candles and wax everywhere, just a tiny light bulb that lightens the whole room like you already saw” she said touching the interructor to open and close the lights.

 

“Then we have the TV. A device in which you can use to see plays from around the world, one of this days I will show you all the play they did on your adventures so you’ll finally understand why I laughed in your faces the first day we met” she said pointing to the big black screen in the living room.

“And mobiles, no more mensangers with horses. You can communicate with people from the other side of the world instantly, but that is a more complex thing to understand right now- I can see your face D’Art- I will explain more on that some other days.” she said trying to ease the mind of the very confused musketeer.

 

“You still haven’t said a word about alcohol. I remember you saying, well more bragging, about how alcohol from your era was better than ours” said Athos making Alai laugh.

 

“I missed your obsession with alcohol Athos, I really did. I swear to you that tonight at dinner we’ll open a fresh bottle of wine, and who knows one of this days I’ll might take you and Porthos out to drink. But no getting drunk like you used to do, that’s not a good example to set for Renè” she said looking at him.

 

“What’s not a good example for me mama?” said a voice from behind her making everyone jump.

 

“Baby, how many times have I told you to not sneak up on people?” she said picking him up.

“Sorry?” He offered not looking sorry at all.

 

“I’m sure you are. But why are you awake mister?”

 

“I wanted to get my story with the musketeers mama, you promised me one!” he said tricking her.

 

“Right...Would you four be so kind and take him on the sofà to tell him a story? nothing too graphic please” she said to the four musketeers who nodded.

 

“There you go. Take your uncles to the living room” she said not noticing the spark in the eyes of the musketeers at the word ‘uncles”.

 

“Yay, storytime!” said the child taking Athos hand to drag him and the others to the couch.

\----------------

“He’s so cute Alai. Little gentleman he is, you raised him so good” said Constance once they were alone in the kitchen.

 

“Would you like to share a glass of wine with me? I miss our usual gossiping and I have the feeling that we have to talk about some things” she said getting out to glasses to fill with fresh white wine, her favourite.

 

“This is one of the best things I’ve ever tasted” said Constance sipping the wine.

 

“He missed you” she said out of nowhere.

 

“I’m sure he did…”

 

“No. He really did, Porthos even found him crying when he thought he lost you forever”

 

“I’m sure the Queen helped him on that”

 

“He was telling the truth about her you know? After you disappeared he didn’t even look at her”

 

“Constance look… I loved him, I really did but I cannot forget what he did with the Queen and now with Renè I cannot let a man into my life easily without being 100% sure that he won’t hurt me or worse, cheat on me” she said trying to let her friend understand.

 

“ I get it, but please don’t shut him down” she said pleading with Alai.

 

“I will try my best. Promise” she said not totally convinced.

\-----------------

 

“Tell me again why are we here?” said Athos for the hundred time .

 

They were at the local mall searching for more ‘suitable’ clothes, and had only visited 3 shops.

 

“For the hundred time Athos: you all need new clothes if you’ll be staying here for a while. Can’t you see how people are looking at you? You look like a book character for God’s sake” she said pointing at his whole leather outfit.

 

“I don’t get it. What is wrong with my outfit?” He asked almost insulted.

 

“And now you know how I felt all those years ago when you kept pestering me about MY outfit. Now shush and go try this on” she said smirking, handing the huffing Athos a simple black shirt that they ended up buying.

\---------

“I deserve a medal for this” said Athos throwing himself on the couch.

 

“Stop being a grouch, it wasn’t so bad now wasn’t it?” she asked looking at the other who agreed with her.

 

“Now you have plenty of clothes to go out and enjoy this new century”

 

“I still deserve something” he said looking pointedly at her.

 

“I got it.  Come with me and I’ll give you this glass of wine” she said rolling her eyes and gesturing for him to follow her in the kitchen.

 

“That’s what I was talking about, thank you very much” he said making everybody laugh.

 

“Why are you laughing mama?” said little Renè clearly confused about their behavior.

 

“Nothing baby, only uncle Athos being funny” she said starting to laugh again.

\---------------

“Now for sleeping arrangements. I hope none of you mind sharing a bed” she said looking at each one of them.

 

“Don’t worry, it wouldn’t be the first time for us” said Athos referring to the countless of time they had to share a tent out in the fields.

 

“Then Constance and D’Artagnan will get the spare room. Athos and Porthos will share the sofà-bed. And you Aramis can sleep in Renè room if that’s ok with you”

 

“Absolutely fine with me. How about you little man, can I sleep in your room?” He asked bending down to level with him.

 

“YES!” he shouted excited jumping on Aramis who caught him mid air and swept him up laughing.

  
“It’s settled then. Have a nice night my friends, tomorrow we will have more time to explore on new territory and get you settled in this new era. If you need anything I’m just a door down from Renè’s room” she said before going back to her room to sleep not at all ready for the next day.


	2. Life in a Strange World

**2\. Life in a Strange World**

 

\-------------

“Baby” whispered Alai trying to wake her son and to not wake Aramis who was apparently sound asleep.

“René come on, get up you have to go to school” she said this time touching him, she knew he was awake when a smile crept upon his face.

“But mama” he said getting shushed by his mom.

“Babe keep quiet, Uncle Aramis is still sleeping”.

“Actually I’m not” said suddenly Aramis making the girl jump from the scare.

“What is it with you René's and your scaring people. God, don’t ever do that again” she said putting a hand on her chest while with the other she slapped his arm.

“You have really high energy levels for this early in the morning, usually you would whine till lunch time” said Aramis laughing, propped up on an elbow.

“Well I didn't have a lazy child back then to watch now did I? And if this little mister here won't get up this instant he won't get dessert for two days” she said this time looking at the scared eyes of her son who instantly got up.

“But mama I wanna stay home with Uncle Aramis and the others” he said pouting.

“You have the whole afternoon and evening to stay with them, your other friends will miss you if you won't go today”.

“Can Uncle Aramis come with us?”

“If he wants?” She said looking at Aramis a tad embarrassed.

“Of course I can little man, only if you listen to your mother” he said making the child nod madly before marching to his wardrobe to choose an outfit, totally forgetting that he was too small to even reach the handles to try and open it.

“Well someone now is eager to get to school I see” said Alai laughing going to pick up her son so he could choose the outfit.

“Aramis you can go wash and change. I trust you remember the things I taught you yesterday right?” Turning back to look at Aramis who was already choosing his clothes for the day.

“Yeah, yeah” he said too engrossed on his current task to actually pay attention.

“Aramis”.

“Mh?” He said finally looking up at her, a shirt already in his hands.

“You understood what I said?” She said raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah absolutely. Bathroom. Yesterday. Remember” he said focusing back on his clothes.

Before he went for the door Alai stopped him again.

“Oh. And please don't stay in there for long. I know how much you love to admire yourself in the mirror but we do have to bring him to school soon or we’ll be late” she said smirking at his insulted face, and turning back to aid her son putting on a shirt.

\-------------

“I had actually forgotten how much Porthos and Athos snored” said laughing Alai putting René in his car seat and opening the car door for Aramis before getting in herself.

“Wait till they're tired” said Aramis looking around the car.

“Put on your seatbelt please” said Alai, turning to look when she saw no movements come from him a question clear in his eyes.

“Right. Sorry… Grab that string on your right and pull it towards me… Yes like that, then you latch it into this slot and you’re settled. You use this device to prevent incidents on the road” she said explaining how that worked to an amused Aramis.

\-------------

“What is this thing then? How come It can move without an horse attached on?” asked Aramis after a while on the road.

“This is a car. It works pretty much like a carriage only it doesn't need horses to work but a liquid that can guarantee us to move. I have some books back at home I will make sure that your read them” she said looking at the road.

“You are shit at explaining, you know that?” He said laughing.

“I suggest you keep your language clean or this one behind us will repeat them in front of everyone”.

“Sorry?” He said not sounding sorry at all, making Alai roll her eyes.

\-------------

“Bye Baby, have a nice day at school” she said receiving a kiss on her cheek by her son who was about to go inside when Alai called him back.

“Aren’t you forgetting to kiss someone else goodbye?” She said putting her hand on her hips.

“Bye Uncle Aramis, I’ll see you later” he said going to kiss Aramis’ cheek, before going inside with the other children.

They were passing a group of mums to reach the car when they heard their conversation.

“It cannot be the boyfriend, you heard her son. He called him 'uncle’” said one.

“I say they are together, and he calls him 'uncle’ because it's too early to be a dad” said the other clearly not caring if the two were blushing madly from embarrassment.

\------------

“Oh God. I’m so sorry Aramis, sometimes they overdue it with the gossip” she said still embarrassed when they got inside the car.

“Don’t... Uhm... Worry. It’s not your fault” he said smiling at her.

“What do you say if we go get breakfast so I can show you our type of meal and then bring something back home for the others?” She said starting the engine.

“I’ll say yes. Absolutely yes”

\------------

“That was one of the best things I've ever eaten”

“WHERE WERE YOU?” Said Constance ambushing them once they got inside the house.

“Outside?” Said Alai putting the keys down.

“ I can see that. But where you went?”

“I went to bring René to school and Aramis tagged along, then we stopped for breakfast”

“Don’t you ever scare us like that again. Athos wanted to come look for you”.

“I’m...Sorry?” Asked more than said Alai.

“You better be”

“Well we've brought back some breakfast for you four to eat if that’s enough?”

“Forgiven.” Said Constance before grabbing the bag that was dangling from Alai's hand.

\---------

“How about you show us this play about us that you were telling us about?” Said D’Artagnan after they had breakfast and were all sitting around the living room talking.

“I can surely do that.” She said grabbing the remote to put the first episode of the first season of the musketeers.

It was only five minutes in the episode when the first comment came in.

“I am NOT that extravagant when I recover from a drunk night out” it was Athos clearly insulted by their take of his little problem with alcohol.

“Sure you don’t. So THAT'S why more than once I found you with wet shirts at the garrison” said Porthos thumping him hard on the shoulder.

“Oh my God, I cannot believe you said that it was the sweat drying up” said Aramis collapsing on Athos from laughter.

“Say Aramis, do you remember that time when I found you dangling from Adele's window? We’re about to get a rewind of that” said Alai trying to save Athos from the embarrassment.

\----------

“I remember that. You assaulting me with a kiss” said Constance to D’Artagnan.

“It wasn't that bad, was it?”

“It was rude of you to throw yourself at me like that”

“Constance don’t play with us. We know you enjoyed it” said Alai smiling at the blushing girl.

“This is so good. I wanna see more” said Porthos after the first episode ended.

“You want to see more about your life?” Said Alai confused.

“It’s not that, just the actor that plays me is really good and charming, no wonder they choose him to play me” he said proudly making the others laugh.

“Maybe later then, now I have a few books I want you to have” she said turning off the TV to go and retrieve the books for the library.

“This Aramis is for you” she said handing him a big book “it’s a books that talks about medicine, sickness and how to cure them. I hope you like it”.

“I love it, now I can actually understand the things you used to tell me”.

“This is for you Porthos. A history book, and may I say that slavery has been illegal for quite some time now” she said handing him the book.

“Wow… that’s… Wow” he said taking the book still too speechless to say anything apart from 'wow’.

“Athos my friend. I can see you becoming a great sommelier one of this days so I brought you this book that talks all about the different types of wine”.

“Sommelier?”

“A guy who can teach about wine just by tasting it. I’ll tell you more on that once you finish it”.

“For you D’Art I bought this book on technology, I think your curious mind will actually enjoy that”

“If it helps me understand this world a bit more than I’m sure of it”.

“And this is for you my dear Constance. A book of litterature, going from before your time to recent times”

“Thank you so much Alai. This is amazing”

“You are very welcome. And feel free to ask if anything that you don’t understand comes up”

\-------------

“Alai?” Said Porthos after a while.

“Yes?” She said looking up from her own book.

“What’s this French Revolution?”

“God” she just said putting her hands on her face.

“Well it all started in 1789 when the people of Paris grew tired of the monarchy and nobles and started a war against them. Let’s just say that this period wasn't so great if you were born of  a noble family. And then _Madame La Guillotine_ came in the picture and many heads rolled, and yeah… Why don’t you go back to the first pages and read about the greeks and the Roman Empire?” She said noticing the looks of discomfort of her friends especially Athos who was a noble by blood.

“I feel like following your advice for the first time” said Porthos quickly turning the pages.

“Aramis, Athos how’s your studying going?”

“Very good actually, I finally understood what is the anesthesia and I can firmly say that is surely better than my punch and knock out method” said Aramis not looking up from his book.

“I cannot believe that there are this many types of wine. This is amazing”

“One of this days I will bring you to actually see how they produce wine” she said smiling warmly at him.

“This Dante… I wanna know more about his _Divine Comedy_ it seems interesting” said Constance from her spot on the floor.

“It is interesting, I’m not sure there are some translated books on that but if I find some I will bring them to you”

“This book is Awesome. It explains everything like how they discovered electricity. Amazing!” Said excited D’Artagnan who was sitting near Constance.

“I’m glad you like it. If anyone of you wants to write some things down in that drawer are pencils and paper, feel free to use them whenever you want” she said to them before going back to her book.

\---------

“I am going to get René from school” said Alai at the door, keys in hand.

“Can I come?” Said Porthos suddenly looking up from his book.

“Yeah..” she said still recovering from the shock “Why?”

“I need to get away from the house breath fresh air, forget about the _French_ _Revolution_ …” he said embarrassed.

“You really went through that? I told you to keep away from it Porthos!”

“I know ok… I just wanted to know what happened, curiosity got the better of me. Next time I’ll be sure to really follow your suggestions”

“Come on then, we have a little gentleman to pick up. When I’m back I’ll cook something for lunch” she said opening the door letting Porthos follow.

\------------

“Malia dear! How are you?” Said Alai hugging the blonde girl who was waiting for her daughter to come out of school.

“I am good! What about you? I see you have fine company with you this time” said Malia looking at Porthos who was still almost hiding behind Alai.

“I forgot” said Alai facepalming, “Porthos this is my friend Malia, our kids go together at school. Malia this is my friend Porthos, he’s staying at mine with some other friends for some time” she said to the both who were already too occupied by staring into each other's eyes.

“It’s a pleasure _Milady_ ” he said kissing her hand. Aramis would have been jealous if he had witnessed the scene

“Pleasure all mine _Mounsier_ Porthos” she said blushing like a teen with her first crush.

“Please just Porthos” he said finally letting go of her hand.

“And you can call me Malia or Mali, whatever you prefer” she said still blushing.

“Oh God. Are you two really… Flirting?” Said instead Alai almost disgusted breaking the spell between the two who jumped further apart from each other as if burned.

“Ah-ah don’t be silly.” Said Malia coughing to hide her discomfort, “It’s still too soon after…”

“Yeah she’s right, we were definitely NOT flirting, I was just trying to be polite” said Porthos getting nervous.

“Oh look… just got saved by the bell and the kids coming” said Alai trying to ease the nerves of her friends who were still checking the other out trying not to get caught in the act.

“UNCLE PORTHOS” they heard from the courtyard of the school before a little boy came running at full force straight at Porthos' legs almost knocking him over.

“Hey there little man, how was your day?” he said picking him up and ruffling his hair making René laugh.

“Can’t believe he’s only been here for a day and my son already forgot all about me” said Alai watching with Malia the two talk quietly with one another.

“Are you jealous?” Said Malia elbowing her in the stomach.

“Absolutely YES” she said making her friend laugh harder.

“René love aren’t you forgetting to kiss your mother?” She said with her hands on her hips.

“I’m sorry mama” he said stretching himself to kiss his mother, refusing to let go of Porthos who was smiling at the whole exchange.

“We must go now. Drop by my house sometimes, if I’m not there I’m sure Porthos will” she said winking at Malia who blushed almost instantly.

“Till we meet again Malia” said Porthos kissing again her hand before following Alai to her car.

\-------------

“We’re back people!” Shouted Alai when they got inside the silent apartment.

“Are you all still really reading? Gosh don’t finish them all in one day” she said going to shut Aramis’ book.

“Lunch time!” She said with fake excitement to the scowl Aramis was giving her, “Constance will you help? This three have to interrogate Porthos. Man been here for just a day already has my bestfriend dead at his feet, I need to know if he’s serious about this if he’s not I may chop off his fingers” she said making Porthos protest at her.

“What would you do with Uncle Porthos?” Asked René putting his hands on Porthos’ face protectively.

“Nothing baby, I was just joking with Uncle Aramis. Now get down mister you need to go and wash your hands before lunch” she said taking him from Porthos’ arms and settling him on the ground.

“So Constance, wanna know how we cook in this period?” She said motioning Constance to follow her, while the other three musketeers crowded around Porthos to know more of this 'mysterious lady’.

\------------------

“This is sooooo good” moaned in pleasure D’Artagnan after he took a bite of his pasta dish.

“I’m glad you like it. Constance made it with all her efforts and she did very good” she said shooting a wink at the girl who was hiding her smile behind a glass of wine.

“Serge should have taken lessons from both of you. God that man cooking was horrible” said Porthos almost done with his plate.

“Poor Serge, he wasn't that bad… When he wasn't burning stuff...Or putting a bag full of salt… Or using rotten food. Yeah he was pretty bad at it wasn't he?” Said Aramis making everyone laugh.

“Who’s Serge, mama?” Asked René not looking up from his attempts at swirling the spaghetti on the fork.

“Serge is an old friend of your Uncles, Aunty Constance and Mama. He used to cook for us when I was with them” she explained taking the fork from him and helping to swirl the pasta for him.

\----------

“Since René is asleep I would like to have a... Uhm conversation with you all about something very important” said Alai blushing, sitting near Constance.

“What is it?”

“It’s about… Sex” she finally got out much to everyone's embarrassment.

“We know how sex work Alai” pointed out Athos.

“Yes I know that, but things have changed in the years”

“Please explain yourself, you’re giving me a headache” said Porthos pinching the bridge of his nose.

“There are ways of protection to avoid getting someone pregnant and to stop diseases, very bad diseases to spread out”

“What are you talking about? How can you spread diseases during sex? It doesn't make any sense, and God doesn't want us to stop having children” said stubbornly Aramis getting a death stare from Alai.

“Don’t you even dare to question my knowledge of medicine Aramis, you just know how to patch up a wound and that’s it.” She said settling her voice just above a whisper.

“And don’t you DARE to bring religion in a matter where it doesn't have anything to do. Tell those children at the orphanage without parents, HELL ask René who was left by his parents to die in the cold. There are people who can’t or don’t want to care for a child and religion can shut the fuck up about personal matters. There are families in Africa that have dozens of kids and can barely feed one of them, as we speak there are children dying from starvation and dehydration. Preventions can save lives, and if you want to keep living here then I suggest you follow my instruction, people have changed, women have changed we are now free to decide for ourselves if we want to have children or not. And that's for all of you I will teach you all about prevention another day. Now I need time to cool off. If you need me I’ll be in my son’s room” anger seeping through every world she said, before going to sleep with her son.


	3. 3. Drink up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooo sorry, words cannot describe how sorry I am for leaving this story, everything came up so quickly and I had to leave it like that.  
> I will try and finish it but I don't know how long it will take, so bare with me xx

**3\. Drink up!**

Not even half an hour later she heard a knock on the door.

She quietly got up to open to door trying to not wake her son.

“Aramis?” She said deciding to close the door behind her and go outside with Aramis.

“I’m sorry Lai, what I said was totally uncalled for” he said looking down ashamed.

“And I’m sorry too, sometimes I forget the time period you’re from and certain things weren’t accepted back then, but you need to know that now everything is possible, some of this procedures are in the book. When you get to them call me and I’ll make sure everything is clear” she said smiling slightly at him putting an hand on his shoulder.

“Cool then. I promise I will try my best at understanding”

“Now off we go, there are still some things that I would like to explain”.

\---------

“Sorry for the outburst guys. I’m back with new information”  said Alai going in the living room where she found the others reading.

“As I was saying before, now there are contraptions that can help avoid sexually transmissible diseases and avoid unwanted pregnancy. I will personally provide you guys with them, while you Constance will have to get checked by the doctor if you wish to have some sort of protection too” she said looking at Constance who nodded back at her.

“I’ll see about that one” she said to Alai.

“Now moving on: Gay couples are welcome now, so no more hiding trying to avoid getting hanged or burned at the stake, here they can marry too and in some places even adopting children, singles too can adopt now I’m the proof of that” she said trying to find any trace of disgust in their faces, but only finding curiosity.

“Won’t the children get confused if they get only two dads or moms?” Asked genuinely curious Athos.

“Sometimes the children at the orphanages tend to not care who’s adopting them, as long as they are loved and treated well. That said some people still think that letting gay couples adopt is a bad thing and sometimes their protest get so out of hand that they can get aggressive let it be verbal abuse or even physical abuse even to the children who got adopted” she said with a sad look on her face.

“But they're just children, who would want to actually hurt them on purpose, for God’s sake. I do hope they get punished somehow” said Constance outraged.

“Sometimes they do, sometimes they don’t. Justice doesn't always work, but that’s a topic that we will talk about in the future. Porthos when you get to the World War Two let me know I will have to let you all see a beautiful movie called 'The Imitation Game’ I cry everytime and it will probably let you all understand more of this world” she said turning to Porthos who only nodded.

“Good now that it’s all settled I have a surprise that I think Athos would like” she said smirking at the musketeer.

“And that would be?” He said raising his eyebrow.

“Tonight we’ll go out to drink, so get dressed properly, I will help you all find something appropriate to wear”

“What about Re--” said Aramis getting interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

“Porthos can you go open the door please” she said sweetly but with a big smirk on her face getting confused looks from everyone.

“Ok?” He said getting up to open the door and finding Malia behind it with a little girl taking her hand.

“Oh..Uhm… Malia it’s so nice to see you again, please come inside” he said trying to hide his blush.

“Mali my friend thank you so much for coming on such short notice. Hello there sweetheart” said Alai going to great her friend and her daughter.

“This are all my friends, the girl is Constance, next her husband Charles” she said turning to D’Artagnan hoping he'd understand her reasons as to why she used his first name.

“Then we have René, but we all call him Aramis so we won’t get him mixed with my son” she said pointing to the man who waved back.

“And lastly we have Olivier” she said pointing to Athos who got up to shake her hand.

“Of course you’ve already met Porthos” she said elbowing her slightly, the smirk never leaving her face.

“Folks this is my friend Malia and her daughter Marie, she has the same age as René. Speaking of which I will bring out of his sleep now so he can play with Marie. Porthos please bring her in the kitchen and see if she wants to drink or eat something” she said winking before retreating back to her son’s room much to everyone's amusement.

The two emerged from the room 5 minutes after, little René still rubbing his eyes half asleep.

“Come on little man, cheer up your friend is here to play with you” said D’Artagnan pinching his cheek and getting a murderous look in return from the child.

“You looked like you mother there. Always glaring at us when we talked or touched her while she was waking up” said Athos smiling slightly at the scene in front of him.

“Come on honey, Marie came just to play with you, would you like some hot chocolate?” She asked her son who almost broke his neck from the sheer force of his nod.

“And you love, would you like some?” she asked to the little girl who nodded too.

“It’s settled then, Constance Malia would you mind helping me, I will make some for everyone” she said at the two before whispering to Aramis to 'interrogate Porthos’.

\--------------

“So Malia, Porthos?” Asked Alai with her back to her two friends.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”.

“Don’t lie, I saw how you looked at him”.

“We all saw the looks you two were exchanging girl” said Constance laughing slightly.

“Not you too” groaned Malia.

“He’s a good guy Mali, I give you my world. If you don't want to go out with him then fine, but you don’t have to worry about being played with. Besides if he even tries to do something I will beat him up” said Alai turning with the cups of hot chocolate.

“And I will help her too to beat him up” said Constance smiling to Malia.

“There's no need to for now. Besides how can you know if he likes me back”.

“You my friend are hopeless” said Alai giving her two cups to bring in the living room.

\-----------

“So who will stay with René when we go out?” Asked again Aramis sipping his drink.

“He will stay home with Malia and Marie. We won’t stay out for long anyway”

“So you won’t come with us?” Said Porthos sounding sad.

“Not this time my friend. Next time she’ll come along too” smirked Alai at Porthos who rolled his eyes.

\----------------

“Where the hell are we?” Asked Athos concerned.

They were in a pub/club where you could eat and drink but also dance, and the five pair of eyes were looking at the people dancing.

“Oh that… Uhm… Call it new way of dancing, I don’t like it either but youngsters these days are all up for it” she said quickly steering them on a far away table to order.

“You guys I’m so excited for this. Grab that piece of paper over there… Yes. Now look at the food, there are different types of sandwiches called hamburger, which is essentially two piece of bread with sauces, meat and other toppings. You could also choose a pizza but I will cook an authentic Italian pizzas 'cause the ones they have here are hideous, seriously who would put a pineapple on something salty” she said getting riled up on how they took the pizza outside of Italy.

“So Hamburgers but not this pizza thing” said Aramis looking at her for confirmation.

“Pizza is a national treasure of my home country, outside of there it’s butchered and there are two options: 1. I cook pizza for you,2. I’ll take you all to Italy but not now during summer. But Yes Aramis, Hamburgers and not pizza” she said calling over the waiter to order their food and drinks.

\--------------

“So this famous drinks you’ve told me about?”

“Calm down Athos, I was about to go and order them, I need some help with the glasses” she said getting up.

“I’ll come with you” said Constance following the girl in the crowd.

“So what did you order for us?”

“That's for me to know and for you to find out” she said going over to take two drinks and Constance getting the other two.

“I will be back for the last glass” she said to the bartender before going back to the table with Constance.

“There you are gentleman, I just have to retrieve one more drink and I’ll join you.”

“What do you mean one drink? What about you?” Said Athos smelling his drink.

“I cannot drink since I have to drive the lot of you back. Now if you'll excuse me I’ll go get Aramis’ drink” she said turning back around.

\------------

“What is a beautiful girl like you doing here all alone?” Said a guy whose breath was pure alcohol right by Alai ear making her freeze.

“That is none of your business” she said trying to walk past him and get back to her table.

“Uuuh she's fiesty. Love me some woman who can be just as aggressive in bed” he said touching her butt.

“If you don't get your hands off of this 'feisty lady’ she will knee you in your crown jewels” she said turning to look at him, fire in her eyes.

“What can a princess like you do” he just got out before Alai dumped the drink on his face and kneed him right in the groin making him double up in pain.

What neither of them did not notice was that Aramis and Porthos had witnessed the scene and were now walking towards them

“What seems to be the problem here?” Said Porthos going up to his full height knowing that that alone would scare people off.

“That bitch just attacked me” said the man still holding on from a nearby stool.

“Oh did she? I’m sure she had her reasons” said Aramis appearing at Alai's other side.

“I did nothing”

“So you didn't harass me and touched my ass?” She said getting more and more angry.

Aramis and Porthos froze

“He did what?” Said Aramis getting closer to her aggressor, Porthos getting closer too.

“Harassed me and touched my ass”

“Let me get this straight asshole, if you as much look in her direction I will personally come and castrate you barehanded, is that clear?” He said barely above a whisper, letting only the four of them hear.

If that wasn't enough to scare him then Porthos snarl did.

“Get the drink this fine man here will pay for your drink, won't he?” Said Porthos grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt.

“Yes, whatever you want just please don’t hurt me” he said whimpering scared handing the bartender money before running as far away as possible.

\-----------

“So he tried something with you? Shame I wasn't there, I would have liked to get a punch in myself” said Athos sipping his drink.

“I got everything under control. I still know how to break jaws, I had the best teacher in the world for that” she said winking at Porthos who was sitting in front of her.

“I know but still…”

“Drink up Athos, we’ll be going home soon. No one is getting drunk under my watch”.

\--------------

“So Athos, how different are our drinks from yours?” Said Alai going to open the door of her flat.

“Meh, I’ve tasted bette--”

“Sssh keep your voice low, they are sleeping” she said pointing to the sofa, were Malia, Marie and René were soundly asleep with the TV on.

“Porthos come help me. Take Malia to my room, I’ll bring Marie with me” she said moving to close the TV and then bringing Malia in her room, Porthos still unmoving.

“Come on man, pick her up, she’s too heavy for me or should I ask someone else?” She said raising her eyebrow at him.

“I can do it myself” he said frowning and picking up a sleeping Malia passing by the smirks of his friends.

“Put her in there be careful, don’t wake her. If she does tell her to stay the night in the morning she can go” she said going out the room, the smirk never leaving her face.

“These two, I swear” said Alai to the others.

“They remind me of you and Aramis” said Constance realising her mistake too late.

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry, I didn't mean---”

“Don’t worry Constance, we’re both grown adults” said Alai shooting her a reassuring smile.

“She's right Constance. Everything is good between us” said Aramis.

“Now go to sleep, don’t worry. Everything's ok” she said before grabbing her child and retreating to his room, Aramis close behind her.

“You don't mind me staying? I gave Malia my room” she said to Aramis.

“Mind? Absolutely, it’s your house after all” he said going to get changed.

“Can you lend me one of your shirts? I’m too tired to go back to my room to change” she said to Aramis who gave her one of his shirts.

“I’ll change behind here, don’t look” she said hiding behind the closet.

“You’re so childish” laughed quietly Aramis.

“I know you cheeky musketeer”

“I would never!” He said sounding almost offended.

“Yeah sure” she said turning and catching him looking at her, “So much for not looking mh?”.

“Old habits. Will you sleep with me?” He said getting into bed.

“Why should I share a bed with you when I have my fine gentleman of a son to do so?” She said smirking and getting in bed with her son, “Besides you occupy too much space, René is tiny”.

“You sure?”.

“Yes, goodnight Aramis” she said giving her back to him.

“Night.” Was the last thing she heard before falling asleep.


End file.
